


公平交易 03

by yunhanluming



Series: 公平交易 [3]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	公平交易 03

“你副驾驶上那个人是谁？”松本抱着手臂往窗外看，樱井的车候在楼下，司机完成了工作后步行离开。时值日落，副驾上的女人半边脸映着夕阳，松本抽了抽鼻子，觉得自己的领地被人侵犯。

樱井隔着屏风整理仪容，也许是过于注意表盘上正在走动的指针，并未听到松本的问话。

门把手被拉动，松本按捺不住，三两步转进屏风里，用足了力气把半个人已经探出去的樱井翔拉回来：“为什么不回答我，她是谁？”

从单向消费关系转为彼此的情感纠缠，一月有余的时间，松本自知还不够从肉体关系彻底转换为灵魂伴侣，而在一段肉体关系里，要多一个或是换一个对象都是再寻常不过的事。

“地板，地板…”樱井踮着脚，努力不破坏松本一寸寸打过蜡的光洁地板，他看见恋人眼里燃起的妒火，比残阳落下的余烬更灼人。

“女伴而已。”樱井笑着解释，“秘书帮我找的，饭局之后结了钱她就走。”

“为什么不带我去？我不比她给你长脸吗？”松本拽着他的领带，那根才拆封不久的昂贵配饰在他手里添上几条褶皱，“还是你怕我被人认出来，丢你的人？”

“不是，你又在想这些有的没的了。”樱井皱起眉，他又不由自主地去看表，干脆摘下来扣在桌面上，“今晚就是个灌酒的局，我不想让别人欺负你。”

“少来这套。”松本并不满意这个回答，拽着樱井来到沙发边，“说得深情款款的，用行动证明一下。”

他为不少人织造过声色犬马的梦境，情话对于聪明男人来说都是在心里编排过无数遍的台词，松本更相信身体的忠诚度。

松本双肘撑在沙发靠背上，樱井低下头吻他，一只手在松本后腰安抚般摩挲着。他后腰敏感，隔着衣服也忍不住扭动了一下，轻哼一声松开牙关放樱井的舌头进来肆虐。

樱井吻得很急，大抵是因为他赶着出门，松本想到副驾驶座上那个抢占了他领地的长发美人却故意想要打乱他的行程。

这是樱井的大忌，他甚至不确定樱井是不是会因此生气，但现在有某种情绪牵动着他这么做，他顾不得那么多，至少现在他不想让樱井翔离开。

舌尖滑过对方的齿列，危险又诱惑地在他下唇啃咬，松本正欲解开樱井的皮带，看似沉溺其中的樱井却眼疾手快地制止了他。

“我快迟到了。”樱井面上波澜不惊，要不是西服上几处显眼的褶皱，谁也看不出他刚才差点在沙发上和人干柴烈火。

”嘁……真没情趣。”松本松开手，表情有些懊丧，他别过脸去不愿意让樱井发现他的情绪。

樱井边走边整理衣服，穿鞋时透过屏风的镂空花纹缝隙看见松本正坐在沙发上百无聊赖地拨弄他修剪整齐的指甲。那只手刚才还软乎乎地挂在自己的脖子上，嘴唇呼着热烫的气息试图勾引自己留下。

也许他比看上去的更加没有安全感。

樱井承认自己在工作和情感的平衡方面是有缺失的，通常他到家以后视饥饿程度决定要不要吃点夜宵，洗完澡之后就和松本滚上床，这之后一天总算能画上圆满句号，松本拱在自己怀里的睡颜像是从童话里走出来的王子那样柔和，睫毛跟着呼吸打颤，绝佳的安睡画面。

周而复始，樱井意识到这样的关系并不能满足松本，也不能满足他自己。

于是他试图改变：“松本先生，我可以邀请您出席今晚的晚宴吗？以我男朋友的身份。”

松本看向他，眼中一亮。

 

“你秘书挑女人的品味有待改进。”松本坐进车里，樱井在他换衣服的时候就发短信通知女伴离开，松本坐进去的时候人不在了，香水味还留着，冲得他打了个喷嚏。

樱井把手帕递给他，倒车出库还不忘调笑他：“车里好酸，你也觉得冲鼻子？”

“闻香识人。”松本用他的手帕擦了擦鼻子，直接塞进自己兜里，“我是认真的。”

“干脆我把秘书也一起换了，你来公司帮我怎么样？”樱井转过头看他，“你呆在家里成天打扫卫生伺候盆栽，提前退休的日子享受一段时间应该也腻了吧。”

松本本想一口答应，张了张嘴还是退缩了：“算了，公司的事我不熟，万一出了岔子间接让相叶亏本，他再克扣你工资，到头来吃亏的还不是我？”

松本从钱包里抽出银行卡晃了晃，背面签着樱井翔的大名。

“你怎么这么会算账？”拐过一个路口，不远处饭店的招牌已经亮起灯欢迎今夜的宾客，“或者你来做HR也行，比秘书更适合你。”

“你该不会是养不起我了吧？”樱井把车停在门口，门童主动接过车钥匙，松本看向拉开副驾侧车门的男人，等着他伸手来拉自己。

“第一次见你的时候我就说过了，养你一辈子没什么问题。”樱井用手垫着车顶，拉着松本跨出来，“不过你愿不愿意当一辈子小白脸就是另一回事了吧？”

松本整了整坐皱的西服，挽过樱井手臂的时候顺势在内侧掐了一把，答案不言而喻。

 

西餐厅的个室往往比日料店大些，十几个座位分散在长桌两侧，更像是联谊会的布局。松本看出果然只是个用来人情客套的酒局，吊了半晌的神经也松下来些许，入席看着樱井四处走动寒暄。

“这个哪找的？”一圈招呼打完，樱井总算能松一口气，妻夫木举着两杯红酒凑过来找他，眼神瞟向樱井座位旁的松本。

“男朋友，不是临时找的。”樱井接过酒杯抿了一口，“今晚都是什么人，怎么我都不认识？”

“最近几个老社长都打算要退休了，二世祖要接手，又没什么心思，只能先到酒局上来混混。”妻夫木说着搂住樱井的肩膀，带着他转向一侧人群聚集的方向，“那边一群看上你的人了，临时开了个赌局赌谁能把他带走，你小心点。”

“噗——”樱井一口酒差点从鼻子里喷出来，“你赶紧也去压一把，赌他今晚还是跟我来的还是跟我回去，赢了钱我们三七开。”

“话别说太满，那边的诱惑一般人可扛不住，守得住吗你。”

樱井没理会妻夫木的调侃，靠在墙边眯着眼欣赏松本独坐时的侧脸，一副从此君王不早朝的痴迷模样，回话也刻意抖了个机灵：“长这样还叫一般？”

 

开席过后，不过三两杯酒的功夫，话题的中心就明显指向了松本，纵然他发现这一点后就挑明了和樱井间的关系，也不能阻挡贵公子们对美色的追求。

明晃晃的有色话题接二连三抛向松本，都被他稳稳接下转手又丢回去，樱井见他游刃有余，专心对付气盘子里的牛排来。

言语攻势对牛郎出身的松本无效，有人逐渐坐不住，提出要关灯玩游戏调动气氛，立刻得到一片附和。松本的耐心被磨得所剩无几，打掉身侧一只偷偷摸上来的手，靠在樱井肩上恶狠狠道：“樱井翔，你再这么一副事不关己的样子，今晚我就和别人睡觉。”

“还不是你自己非要来的。”樱井把椅子向他拖近了些，率先抢占了松本润腰间这个位置，伸手时和另一只试图和他做同样动作的手臂相撞，对方心虚地撤走，樱井皱起眉头啧了一声并未追究。

“樱井さん，天涯何处无芳草啊。”有人走到他身侧，想为刚才的事解围。

“不懂。”樱井举起酒杯起身，和对方的高脚杯碰了碰，“船井さん还是明说吧。”

“人总要奔着最好的去。”船井干了一整杯，紧盯着樱井。

“我的就是最好的。”樱井微微侧身挡住松本。

“要是有更好的呢？”

松本一怔，期待着樱井会如何作答。

“我看不见。”樱井笑道。

船井朗声笑起来，主动给樱井重新倒上酒，离开了他的座位。

方才的提议有人实行，还没等樱井坐下，包房内的灯就暗了，有人介绍着游戏规则，酒吧里的常规游戏，一群人用嘴传一张纸，失败的人需要接受一次真心话惩罚。

借着游戏的名头占便宜的无聊游戏，樱井在黑暗中懒得逢场作戏，拉过松本的手低声道：“现在灯也关了，你趁机溜走吧，不然他们喝多了不好收场，今天这些人我不熟。”

“我走了你不就无法无天了。”松本踢了他一脚，“在这里和左右两边的亲来亲去，亲出火了是不是就直接带走睡了？”

“冤枉。”樱井侧头啄吻他的额角，“出门之前你不就已经把我点着了吗，现在都快烧成灰了。”

说话间纸张已经传到松本这里，这类游戏他再熟练不过，毫发无损地从对方嘴里咬过纸张，嘴对嘴地传给樱井：“你刚才的回答不错，我打算给你个奖励，想不想要？”

樱井张嘴去接，顺势讨了一个吻：“当然要。”

“等着。”待樱井把那张被数人叼过已经软趴趴的纸传出去后，松本对着他不怀好意地笑了笑，而后掀开桌布无声地钻了进去，从樱井腿间冒出脑袋，“你们玩的游戏太无聊了，我喜欢刺激的。”

樱井当即明白他想做什么，双手阻止松本拉开他裤子拉链的动作：“……你别胡闹。”

“灯一旦关了不到散场是不会有人想要再打开的，这种人我在会所见多了，初次见面的情况下，我觉得我比你更了解他们。”松本不和他硬碰硬，跪坐在地上用舌尖挨个舔过樱井的掌骨关节，抬起头用湿漉漉的眼神盯着他，“松手，我想舔你。”

樱井不受控制地亢奋起来，鬼使神差地依着他的话松开手，刻意调整了坐姿，板正地坐着反而有些诡异。

“放松点……没人会发现的。”松本冲他wink了一下，樱井差点被电昏了头，不安地左右看了看，又把椅子向内拉了几厘米。

松本没再多话，躲进桌布里开始他和樱井的隐秘双人游戏。

桌底有点脏，磕下来的烟灰，打翻的酒瓶，以及一些不慎掉落的残渣剩饭，实实在在地冲击着松本的洁癖。好在他和樱井这一块还算干净，这一小块区域也足够他使用了。

松本双手扶在樱井大腿内侧，用牙齿咬开拉链，他把嘴唇贴上去，唇部密布的神经准确地感知到樱井已经硬了，尽管还是在可以乖乖躺在西装裤内的程度内，不过樱井的确是仅仅因为他的言语挑逗就起了反应。

他很满意，因为男人的身体总是比语言更诚实，松本对这一点深信不疑。

桌面上的游戏仍在继续，已经有人输了游戏，不知道是谁带来的女伴，被问了今天内裤的颜色，支支吾吾地回答了黑色，引来一阵哄笑。松本从内裤侧边拉出樱井的那根，趁乱探出脑袋悄声道：“翔君今天是灰色的。”

“藏好。”樱井把那个不安分的小脑袋按回桌下，不知道什么时候他居然已经默许了这个游戏，甚至还在帮着始作俑者继续。

“我要开始咯。”松本自言自语着，心知樱井听不见，于是在他下身呼了一口热气。

给出信号，他没再给樱井多少准备时间，握着还未完全勃起的阴茎整根吞进嘴里。樱井的气味从口鼻侵入他的大脑，盖过桌下秽物发出的令人不适气息，樱井浓密的耻毛扫在他脸上，松本随着口中那物逐渐地勃起肿大也忍不住兴奋起来，由跪坐换为了跪姿，双腿交替着磨蹭自己下身开始发硬的部位。

樱井忍得很辛苦，松本有洁癖，所以他从不主动提出要松本帮他口交。他们的身体太过契合，也根本不需要口交来辅助进入状态或是勃起，所以尽管他无数次地遐想过松本用他性感饱满的嘴唇给自己口交再射进他嘴里的场面，也不过是停留在想象而已，松本向来是点到为止。

第一次就是在这么刺激的场景下，松本还没使用什么技巧，樱井就快要在他口腔的滚烫温度里射精了。

纸张转过一圈又回到樱井这里，他从右侧的人嘴里接过纸张，正要送到左边时松吐出他的龟头响亮地“啵”了一声，从上至下舔到根部，刺激原本在手里把玩的两个小球。强烈的快感蹿上头顶，樱井浑身僵硬，不由自主低叫出声，纸张应声落地。

他弯腰去捡，松本从桌下抓住他的手腕：“我听到翔君的声音了，你叫得这么性感别人会发现的。而且……我会忍不住……”

樱井正欲责备他的不知分寸，却不得不承认这种场合让私密行为变得更加诱人。

他直起身，自罚一杯，上一轮的赢家对他发问，对方毫不手软，问题露骨至极：“樱井さん和松本さん做爱的时候最喜欢什么体位，可以详述一下吗？”

桌下的松本因为这个问题明显停滞了一下，问题抛出众人不由得都将目光聚集到樱井身上，身旁的空椅此刻格外引人注目。

“松润去外面接电话了，反正是我的轮次，他不在也无所谓吧？”

众人扫兴地嘘了起来，松本不敢再兴风作浪，屏息藏在桌下用手慢慢地套弄着樱井硬挺的性器。

“我喜欢在浴室站着后入他。”反客为主的好机会，樱井不可能放过，他摸到桌布下松本毛绒绒的头顶，用力按下逼着他再次开始为自己口交。

“松润的身高和我差不多，所以站着后入也不会有困难，可以进得很深，而且浴室空间小湿度高自带混响，他的叫床声会更加性感。”樱井按着松本的头进到最深，他假作活动坐麻的腰，用力往深处顶了一记，“够了吧？告诉你们太多我都要吃醋了。”

正听到精彩处，纵然不愿意放过樱井也没理由再逼迫他，游戏继续，周围又哄闹起来，樱井松开手，松本狠狠锤了他一下。

“混蛋……”刚才他被樱井逼着深喉，头顶又是他压着嗓子把两人之间的秘事公之于众的低沉嗓音，松本恨不得找个地缝钻下去。他的羞耻心就是来得诡异，主动权在自己手里时怎么玩都不算过火，一旦处于被动，接个吻都能红透半边脸。

樱井摸着他的后颈帮他方式，松本像个小猫似的享受这种感觉，乖巧地再度喊了进去。他穿着西装裤还缩着身体，现在下身被勒得发疼，只想快点把樱井舔射然后让他帮自己解放。

松本卖力地吞吐着大半根，两只手托着底下的囊袋揉捏， 舌尖绕着柱身舔过几个来回，再像舔食棒棒糖那样集中刺激流着水的龟头。他不敢让地板留下痕迹，把樱井的腺液全数吞进肚子里，喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像只贪吃的小猫。

这些樱井看不到，不过他的想象中大抵如此。

公开的环境缩短了樱井射精的进程，松本的下巴刚开始感到酸痛，樱井便不打算再继续折磨他，阴茎在桌下恋人的口腔里肿胀跳动着。松本退出来，深吸一口气再次深喉，缩紧口腔包裹住整根，深处的肌肉因为不适自发地收紧刺激龟头，樱井抓着松本扶在他腿根的手，在一片喧闹声中射精。

松本含着他的精液慢慢钻出来，靠在他肩头“咕咚”一声咽了下去，呼吸因为方才的深喉很是急促，他抓着樱井的手放在自己裆部磨蹭缓解不适：“去洗手间吗？”

樱井草草地扣好了自己的皮带和拉链，拉着他跑出包房。

“这里没有润滑剂。”樱井把他压在洗手台上，两人急不可耐地拥吻在一起，互相脱着对方碍事的西装裤。

“早就湿透了，翔君摸一下。”松本一条腿勾在他后腰上，看着锁上的门仍是不放心：“有人敲门怎么办……”

“先做一次，之后去隔间里，有人敲门再说。”樱井伸手去做扩张，两指轻而易举地滑进去，如他所说早就湿透了，内里的嫩欲求不满地吮吸着两根手指。

松本扶着他的肩，溢出的液体滴落在洗手台上，扭着腰吞到最深：“唔……不行……想要你直接插进来……快点我不想忍了。”

樱井求之不得，抽出手指扶着硬挺的生殖器进入那个滚烫的甬道，松本昂着脖子不敢叫出声，无声地张着嘴，洗手间临着走廊，不断有走动的服务生。

“再快点……我快高潮了……”樱井掌着他的臀肉分开，雪白的两瓣上留下通红的十个指印，他没什么技巧地蛮力顶撞，松本还没等把洗手台坐热就被汹涌而来的快感冲得头脑发蒙，樱井的尺寸可观，光靠摩擦就能把他带上高潮，樱井感到穴肉的紧缩，抬头看向松本。

“润的嘴边我还有我的精液。”樱井平静地阐述着他现在的样貌，松本低头和他对视，入眼却是粗壮的生殖器在自己体内高速抽动的画面，和着樱井的嗓音，他高潮了。

樱井把他抱下来，跌跌撞撞进了隔间，锁上门就后入进去，松本捂着自己的嘴努力不发出声，樱井很快在他体内射了一次，停下来喘了喘，松本身后敏感的部位感觉到那根疲软下去的东西正在快速恢复之前的硬度。

“翔君……”松本体内堵着一股液体有些不适，接连的性爱让他双腿发软，他用手抵着隔间门以防自己滑下去，樱井及时发现了他的脱力，抓住他的手臂扯进怀里，按在门上开始挺动。

“如果你遇到更好的……”

“你是最好的。”樱井咬着他的耳朵，恨不得把两个囊袋也挤进他身体里，肉体碰撞的声音回荡在狭小的隔间里，松本的逻辑开始出现断裂，像是醉酒时那样，而他醉酒时格外黏樱井翔。

“我会变老……十年二十年以后我就不是这个样子了……”松本咬着下唇，跟着节奏把泛红身体用力送进樱井怀里，“你可不一样，十年二十年后你依然很有钱，会有很多人向你投怀送抱。”

“没有人可以代替你。”樱井把他翻过来，隔着衬衫捻动他的乳尖，细密快感从胸口直蹿而上，松本发出一串嘤咛。樱井没有就此停手，再次进入他汁液泛滥的后穴：“我们一起度过的每一天，每一次做爱，每一次吃你亲手做的饭，这些记忆都会让我更加爱你。”

“我这一辈子只会越来越爱你。你明白吗？”

樱井又一次射在他体内，松本也颤抖着高潮，他觉得自己体内所有的空隙都被满涨的爱意填满了，连呼吸里都充斥让他神魂颠倒的气味。

Sakurai Sho

他愿意在这个人身上豪赌一把，赌他的言语和身体同样忠诚。

“如果你觉得我会变卦，我可以每天都说一遍。”樱井扯下隔间里的卷纸清理他股间的液体。

“樱井翔，你看着我再说一遍，你爱我多久。”

樱井还在扯着卷纸，白花花的在手上捏了一大把，像一捧造型滑稽的白玫瑰。松本居然觉得他在一个厕所隔间里拿着这么个东西半蹲着看向自己有一点浪漫。

“我爱你一辈子。”樱井直直地看向他。

一眼万年。


End file.
